


Happy Birthday, Loser

by shinees



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Chatting & Messaging, Dildos, Friends to Lovers, M/M, New Relationship, Phone Sex, Sexting, Texting, kind of lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinees/pseuds/shinees
Summary: Ten gives Johnny something unusual for his birthday, and Johnny has to show his friends in the chat room exactly what he got.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spicyboyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyboyfriend/gifts).



> bIITHFVK this was written for The Loveliest Person @sad_machine aka tj for her 19th birthday nd i lov her (sorry its a day late but like....deal wit it..i sent u kermit memes.....) also pls check out her fics because literally she is My Favorite Auth o r ,,,..
> 
> at the end i needed help with johnny ideas so myeon and mia helped me tf out omg bless them forever (myeon is @txnct on tumblr and mia is @jungkooksbisexualgf on tumblr)
> 
> also i asked tj what her fav song was and one of the answers was without you by nct u sO HERE U GO BITH I COVERED IT ON PIANO !! https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0B_aWPTzXswTGZ3lBQzBLTGVNSkU for some reason ao3 wont let me post links in a nice way so u gotta copy n paste jkbdsfk sorri its kinda Bad lma o

 

 

 **[chat re-activated]**  
[ten dollars] guys   
[ten dollars] guYS pls

[bunny boy] what now   
[bunny boy] ( ≧Д≦)

[hansollie] 20 years old and still unironically using emojis… how tragic

[bunny boy] hey!! (*｀Д´*)ﾉ

[ten dollars] our johnny boy will be nineteen next week

[lov japan 4ever] don’t you mean ‘jhonny’

[taeil hyung] Good for him.

[lov japan 4ever] just still cant believe the principal spelled johnnys name wrong on his graduation certificate..wth…

[ten dollars] anyways we need to plan something   
[ten dollars] like   
[ten dollars] gotta make it spectacular bc he’s legal now  
[ten dollars] lol

[♡ winwin ♡] johnny hyung has birthday party ? ?

[ty track] yeah lol  
[ty track] so cute omg

[foreign swagger] i have an idea?

[hansollie] mark, you’re not allowed to be on the chat lol  
[hansollie] you’re underage  
[hansollie] you know our rules abt kids in this chat room

[foreign swagger] :///   
[foregin swagger] im not a kid though

[ty track] lee minhyung listen to your hyungs

[foreign swagger] finE

[bunny boy] wait wait   
[bunny boy] what was your idea?   
[bunny boy] ヽ(•̀ω•́ )ゝ✧

[hansollie] jfc

[foreign swagger] :)   
[foreign swagger] so we know johnny hates parties, right?   
[foreign swagger] im thinking maybe we could get him his gifts like usual   
[foreign swagger] but this time we leave them all in his room without putting our names on them

[bunny boy] i don’t think i get it…  
[bunny boy] (°ヘ°)“

[foreign swagger] well i wasn’t finished  
[foreign swagger] jeez ok  
[foreign swagger] we have him guess who gave him what gift

[hansollie] wait shit i have a better idea   
[hansollie] no offense mark   
[hansollie] your idea was cool and all

[ty track] language :/ we have a child here

[hansollie] whatever  
[hansollie] so like mark said, we anonymously give him his gifts and whatever   
[hansollie] and then we tell him to send a picture or video to this chat of him using it   
[hansollie] and then we all can guess who gave what

[taeil hyung] It’s a pretty good idea, actually.

[jaehyun97] yeah it’s a good one! i think i already know what im going to get for johnny

[lov japan 4ever] mark !! admit defeat !

[foreign swagger] ok ok that tops mine -.- jeez you guys

[♡ winwin ♡] really cool ! !   
[♡ winwin ♡] :))  
[♡ winwin ♡] :)

[ty track] :’) cute dongsaeng

[♡ winwin ♡] thank !  
[♡ winwin ♡] * thanks !

 

* * *

 

The last week of January is fairly normal, a steady schedule of school with a balance between play time and necessary work. Johnny's preparing for college and all the stress that comes with it latches onto him, though he learns to shake it with his friends who act as a distraction. Especially Ten, who always seems to be in tune with whatever Johnny may be feeling (sometimes he’ll notice things about Johnny before Johnny himself does).

Ten texts him on January 29th with a message seemingly normal, but something in Johnny’s gut hinted at the unusual undertones.

 **[chat activated: ten dollars & johnny]**  
[ten dollars] hey man   
[ten dollars] come to your room   
[ten dollars] >:)

[johnny] i would have, but that face you added made me change my mind

[ten dollars] :”(

[johnny] ugh alright

After a brief ride on the shuttle, Johnny finds himself walking into his empty house. His dad is gone as business requires him, and his mother is with their extended family. There isn’t much to be done here in a lonely house, but as soon as Johnny questions it further, another text from Ten appears.

[ten dollars] are you in your room yet?

[johnny] no. why?  
[johnny] weirdo  
[johnny] are you going to jump out of my closet wearing the horse mask again

[ten dollars] i thought we talked about this  
[ten dollars] that was a joke but also a mistake and we don’t speak of it

[johnny] worst metaphor for being gay ive ever seen. you came out of a literal closet  
[johnny] wearing a horse mask  
[johnny] you made me spill my fruit loops   
[johnny] that shit was scary

[ten dollars] there’s no way you’re still genuinely mad about that   
[ten dollars] it was the seventh grade

[johnny] yes i know it was yet i still am  
[johnny] your gay ass owes me fruit loops

[ten dollars] fuck you are you in your room yet

[johnny] yeah there’s a box i almost stepped on lol

[ten dollars] open it ;)

[johnny] i hope it’s fruit loops

Johnny closes his bedroom door with his foot, the soft sound of a door latching shut being his signal to pick up the small box in front of him. It’s wrapped in a simplistic manner, white wrapping paper smoothed out at the edges and Johnny doesn’t hesitate in ripping it all off.

[johnny] why did u buy me… 'kracies poppin kitchen’…  
[johnny] it’s candy sushi   
[johnny] ten wyd

[ten dollars] ha that’s a good one   
[ten dollars] i didn’t buy it   
[ten dollars] oh shit i wasnt supposed to say that lmao  
[ten dollars] well anyways  
[ten dollars] early birthday gifts. one gift per day will be hidden in your house anonymously

[johnny] oh fuCk

[ten dollars] there’s rules

[johnny] i can’t just enjoy this fine ass candy sushi without rules?

[ten dollars] no im sorry that’s prohibited  
[ten dollars] after each gift you get, you have to guess who gave it to you  
[ten dollars] you have to go on our group chat and take a picture or a video of you using the gift in some way   
[ten dollars] it’s gonna be great

[johnny] this is gonna be terrifying

[ten dollars] yeah that’s why it’s great

[johnny] fuck

 

* * *

 

 

Johnny follows the instructions step by step and creates the candy sushi flawlessly. He would never admit it, but it was fun. It was worth it too, even if he hates the artifical grape favor.

He sends a message to the group chat that evening.

[johnny] chef johnny made this today  
_[johnny] image attached_

[lov japan 4ever] that actually looks rly good lol

[ty track] is that candy sushi? ive seen that around before

[johnny] yeah lmao

[ten dollars] so who do you think gave it to you?

[johnny] …  
[johnny] doyoung?

[bunny boy] am i allowed to say if he’s right or wrong?   
[bunny boy] we never talked about the details   
[bunny boy] Σ(･ิ¬･ิ)

[ten dollars] no lol it should be revealed after everyone gives their gifts

[bunny boy] then in that case i’ll just say it’s a good guess!

[johnny] adfgjfksl

[bunny boy] (⌒◇⌒；)/

[hansollie] brb dying

 

* * *

 

 

Johnny comes home from his shift at the library to a small box on his bed, neatly atop his messy covers of the bed he neglected to make. Another gift, another guessing game. There’s something about this that Johnny secretly loves.

He takes it all back when he opens the box.

 _[johnny] image attached_  
[johnny] whoever gave this to me: burn in hell

[jaehyun97] hAHAHHA

[bunny boy] ( ꉺ▱ꉺ)

[hansollie] thats the ugliest underwear ive ever see

[taeil hyung] Oh my.

[ty track] quick, remove mark and donghyuck from the chat so they don’t see this

[hansollie] you think the kids haven’t seen johnny in his underwear before?

[ty track] im sure they have. it’s just that these are…tight. and really ugly

[♡ winwin ♡] why is santa on johnny underwear ?

[hansollie] better question is why is satnta riding a three legged hamster

[lov japan 4ever] that’s a hamster? thought it was a duck

[foreign swagger] ………

[ty track] sorry you had to see that, mark.

[foreign swagger] id say it’s okay but it’s kind of not

[ten dollars] hah nice legs   
[ten dollars] so johnny  
[ten dollars] who do you predict gave you this….hideous underwear?

[johnny] yuta

[ten dollars] that was a fast reply

[lov japan 4ever] ;)))

[johnny] is that a yes???

[lov japan 4ever] can’t disclose that top secret info yet sorry xoxox

[johnny] -.-

 

* * *

 

The third box is found on top of his toilet seat, the largest box so far. It makes noises when he picks it up, like a sliding noise with a sudden hit at the edges where it crashes into the inside wall. Johnny can’t seem to figure out what it is, but when he opens it, he’s pleasantly surprised.

 _[johnny] image attached_  
[johnny] lowkey this was kinda fun to do lol

[foreign swagger] hey! you’re coloring in the lines. surprising.

[ty track] does johnny secretly like spiderman, or…?

[johnny] more of a batman kind of guy but both will do

[bunny boy] this is cute!!  
[bunny boy] °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

[ten dollars] so…who do you think gave you a spiderman coloring book?

[johnny] with crayons

[ten dollars] wow how could i forget   
[ten dollars] who do you think gave it to you with crayons

[johnny] maybe jaehyun?

[ty track] he’s sleeping right now lol  
[ty track] but I’ll answer for him   
[ty track] nice! :) thanks! :) x

[taeil hyung] For texting, that was a pretty good impression.

[ty track] i know

[ten dollars] this is great

Johnny tears out the finished page of spiderman that he colored and folded it neatly to reside in his desk drawer.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s the fourth day of gift giving, which is seven days before his birthday that the gifts start to shift from cute and typical to downright odd and unexpected. This realization comes in the form of a large cooking knife tucked away in gift wrapping paper.

“Who the hell…” Johnny whispers as he examines the sharp edged piece of cutlery, careful not to touch the edges lest he slice the skin of his fingers.

The shine of the blade glints off a reflection of the overhead light in his room and Johnny is suddenly struck with a idea. It isn’t a good one, either.

 _[johnny] video attached_  
[johnny] ;)

[ty track] oh god

[taeil hyung] That’s so obscene.   
[taeil hyung] Johnny.  
[taeil hyung] Please.

[jaehyun97] aaah yikes !!!!

[♡ winwin ♡] that Dangerous .

[ten dollars] …   
[ten dollars] hey that’s kinda kinky if you think about it   
[ten dollars] some people like knife-play

[foreign swagger] GOODBYE

[hansollie] im uncomfortable as hell

[johnny] ha

[ten dollars] im just saying if youre into that kind of stuff im not judging

[johnny] im not into it but  
[johnny] i just saw the knife and thought   
[johnny] what better way to use it than to lick it

[taeil hyung] Common sense didn’t tell you that knives are for cooking?

[ty track] you could have sliced your tongue

[johnny] don’t scold me im just playing with you guys

[ten dollars] i thought it was funny

[johnny] thanks man

[ten dollars] yeah

[johnny] i think taeil gave this to me  
[johnny] because he got defensive about it lol

[taeil hyung] …

It’s only a few hours later that Ten texts him privately, a separate conversation from the group chat.

**[chat activated: ten dollars & johnny]**

[ten dollars] you know when someone’s sucking you off   
[ten dollars] and they lick from the base to tip

[johnny] w h a t

[ten dollars] come on i know you know what i mean

[johnny] ugh yeah why are we talking about this

[ten dollars] that’s what you reminded me of   
[ten dollars] when you sent the video of you   
[ten dollars] licking that knife

[johnny] oh

[ten dollars] it was nice

[johnny] that’s weird man

[ten dollars] no no its great

[johnny] …

[ten dollars] sorry

Johnny turns his phone screen off with an indistinguishable feeling residing in his stomach.

 

* * *

 

 

The next box is hiding in his old pair of shoes tangled up with the laces. It’s the smallest box he’s received thus far and his hands are far too eager to open it. Realizing that the gift itself is so small he almost drops it when he unwraps it, he comes up with the best way to showcase it on the chat. He grins as he strips himself of his shirt, arranges the gift so it’s in the best use and turns the front facing camera of his phone on.

_[johnny] video attached_

[jaehyun97] i can’t believe this got increasingly more sexual

[johnny] hey, we’re all friends here ;)

[ty track] im considering leaving the chat tbh   
[ty track] this is pretty wild lol

[bunny boy] ((((*｡_｡)_  
[bunny boy] why do you send stuff like this ...

[foreign swaggers] i opened this in front of my parents and i think now they’re going to move me back to canada

[johnny] aaahh this plan backfired on you guys huh   
[johnny] you thought id get embarrassed if you gave me weird stuff but actually im having the time of my life freaking everyone out

[jaehyun97] i don’t think i can ever get this out of my mind   
[jaehyun97] the image of johnny tugging on his nipple rings is permanently embedded in my brain

[hansollie] ten is sure quiet   
[hansollie] ten wyd

[ten dollars] um   
[ten dollars] im just soaking this all in tbh   
[ten dollars] haha   
[ten dollars] also having flashbacks to when johnny was sixteen and got the nipple piercings

Johnny’s nipples are still hard from being played with even after he tugs a stray shirt back on. Actually, he may have discovered a new kink of his.

 

* * *

 

 

**[chat activated: ten dollars & johny]**

[ten dollars] that was a good one

[johnny] hah  
[johnny] thanks   
[johnny] i liked it too

[ten dollars] ;)

 

* * *

 

 

On days Johnny doesn’t work, his friends shoo him out of his house for an hour so that they can put their gift in his room (a messy plan that works nonetheless). The fifth gift is the hardest to find, and he almost texts Ten in frustration at having not been able to find it anywhere. It finally appears after a fifteen minute search around his room and tearing apart his closet. It’s hidden in a stack of books, disguised by the fact that the gift itself is a book. A language book, to be more precise, with the large words 'Learn Chinese With Ease!’ declared on the cover. The book is for English speakers, designed with pictures and practice pages.

Johnny can’t help but genuinely smile at it as he begins reading the first page.

 _[johnny] image attached_  
[johnny] i already know who gave this to me

[ty track] aw that’s cute

[lov japan 4ever] thank god it’s not more weird shit

[ten dollars] my chinese is below average   
[ten dollars] what does it say?

[johnny] it says 'thank you sicheng, i love you’ in chinese. it’s one of the practice sheets from a book.

[♡ winwin ♡] :) :)   
[♡ winwin ♡] ♡♡

[ten dollars] it’s not supposed to be obvious who gave your gift to you but okay lmao

[foregin swagger] it’s okay, sicheng probably didn’t understand it.

[♡ winwin ♡] ? ? ? .

[ty track] what a cute kid

[♡ winwin ♡] :)

[hansollie] …..anywayssss

[johnny] id like to thank sicheng for the gift

[ten dollars] okay. code cracked on this one

[♡ winwin ♡] welcome !  
[♡ winwin ♡] Your'e Welcome !

 

* * *

 

 

The seventh gift is hung up in his closet on a plastic hanger, and unwrapping it gives him a heart attack. Putting it on is somewhat embarrassing, but he’s determined to look his best, silky red against his skin. He’s going to amaze everyone.

_[johnny] image attached_

It takes nearly ten minutes before anyone answers.

[hansollie] you know how i used to do drag?   
[hansollie] coming from a guy who knows this shit   
[hansollie] this pic is spot on   
[hansollie] perfect

[♡ winwin ♡] Johnny is Pretty as girl :)

[bunny boy] ~(>_  
[bunny boy] um …

[jaehyun97] you have to admit, he does look nice ^^

[taeil hyung] He looks awkward. A dress of that cut isn’t suited to his body type.

[ty track] party pooper  
[ty track] he looks great

[johnny] yeah i look great tbh

[taeil hyung] Fine.   
[taeil hyung] You look great.

[foreign swaggers] is hyung wearing lipstick too??

[johnny] uh yeah. i had to complete the look, you know   
[johnny] it’s my sisters

[lov japan 4ever] this reminds me of maid cafes in japan where all the maids are guys

[johnny] that sounds kinda fun   
[johnny] now i think yuta got this for me

[lov japan 4ever] hehe

 

* * *

 

There’s a stark absence of Ten’s childish comments in the chat, so Johnny takes it upon himself to check up on him.

**[chat activated: ten dollars & johnny]**

[johnny] you didn’t say anything today

[ten dollars] sorry   
[ten dollars] i just didn’t expect you to actually look good haha

[johnny] aw  
[johnny] thanks   
[johnny] wait i can’t tell if that was an insult or a compliment

[ten dollars] uh a compliment i guess

[johnny] ah  
[johnny] then thanks

Johnny smiles at his phone but he can’t place why.

 

* * *

 

 

**[chat activated: roaster & johnny]**

[roaster] hey johnny! sorry i couldn’t be around for your birthday. im stll out of town with family and ive been too busy to even check the chat.

[johnny] it’s okay, donghyuck. you don’t even want to see the chat. you’d be scarred for life.

 

* * *

 

 

The next gift is the easiest to find, sitting directly in the kitchen counter. His mother is home and asks why there is a box of cake mix on the counter. Johnny smiles as he grabs the box. Strawberry birthday cake mix.

It takes an hour to make, and the clean up time is worse, but eating it is the best part.

[johnny] thanks to whoever gave me the cake mix  
[johnny] it’s a good cake  
_[johnny] image attached_

[foregin swagger] finally, something that isn’t sexual or offensive!

[ty track] looks good johnny

[ten dollars] nice :)

[♡ winwin ♡] yummy ! !

[johnny] it was hella good   
[johnny] I’ll thank mark for it

[foreign swagger] you’ll see :P

 

* * *

 

The second to last gift is the most surprising of them all, yet also the most exciting. Even the shape of the gift wrapping sticking to the curves shows that it’s a large bottle.

Johnny waits until his mother leaves and begins to guzzle it down.

[johnny] best soju ive ever had  
_[johnny] image attached_

[taeil hyung] The bottle is half empty.   
[taeil hyung] Please tell me it came that way.

[johnny] ;)) nooope

[ten dollars] wild boy

[johnny] tha n ks to hasnol i can have my “first ” drin k .

 

* * *

 

 

**[chat activated: ten dollars & johnny]**

[ten dollars] are you drunk

[johnny] kin d a , why

[ten dollars] talk to me

[johnny] wyn  
[johnny] wym*

[ten dollars] tell me things. anything.

[johnny] um   
[johnny] im sitting on the bathroom counter rn

[ten dollars] that’s not what i  
[ten dollars] nvm  
[ten dollars] you know..  
[ten dollars] you know i love you right?

[johnny] yeah ily2

[ten dollars] ugh  
[ten dollars] delete this chat johnny

[johnny] uh why lol

[ten dollars] just do it

[johnny] ajdkfkls

**[chat deleted]**

**[chat activated: ten dollars & johnny]**

[johnny] h i

[ten dollars] johnny?

[johnny] wh,a t?

[ten dollars] nothing  
[ten dollars] you’re cute

**[chat deleted]**

 

* * *

 

 

The gift he receives on his birthday is surprisingly not hard to find. It’s blatantly placed on his bed, nestled between a few pillows. Johnny expects this one to be the best, the most anticipated. It’s his actual birthday, after all, and excitement bubbles up as he unwraps the unknown item.

His stomach jolts when he opens the box.

It’s… definitely a surprise. Not anything he’d ever expect, but not anything bad either. Well, it would depend on what your definition of bad is, because Johnny is going to have to make a chat separating the minors from the others.

In what appears to be a meticulously wrapped box contains a large velvety pouch with a small squeeze bottle nestled into wrinkles of crinkly wrapping paper. His knuckles brush against the noisy paper, a rustling that doesn’t cease until he’s retrieved every item in the box.

Opening the pouch is a cue for his nerves to skyrocket, a rapid hammering of his heart trapped within his chest that seems desperate to be released. Johnny knows what’s inside the pouch. He can feel it, his fingers wrapping around the item’s solid composition underneath a velvet exterior. He’s almost shaking, almost.

The item slides out naturally, landing on his bed with a small rustle. It’s… it’s a dildo, a flesh toned one with an impressive length that makes Johnny search his brain for who would have given this to him. Who… who… and it hits him.

Johnny pulls his phone from his pocket sight the speed as if his life depending on it, on texting Ten and telling him  _why did you do this?_. But Johnny knows why, so he doesn’t ask. Instead, he creates a new chat room just for the two of them.

**[chat activated: ten dollars & johnny]**

[johnny] hey there

[ten dollars] …  
[ten dollars] um hello   
[ten dollars] have you gotten your last gift yet?

[johnny] no, im not home yet.

A simple lie, a small fib to keep Ten anxious and wondering.

[johnny] why?

[ten dollars] ah just curious   
[ten dollars] that’s all

Johnny can’t help the smirk that appears on his face - Ten is just too gullible. He always has been. A wicked plan starts forming in Johnny’s brain as he sets the toy beside him on the bed, next to the lube bottle that had come with it.

[johnny] hey i was thinking abut something   
[johnny] remember that time when you said you imagined me giving a blow job but to a knife

[ten dollars] what   
[ten dollars] the hell no i didn’t   
[ten dollars] i just said it kind of reminded me of it   
[ten dollars] let’s forget that

[johnny] but you thought of me in that way

[ten dollars] i   
[ten dollars] i guess   
[ten dollars] what’s the point

With one hand holding his phone, he makes the bold move to rest his other atop the zipper of his pants, waiting for a signal to do something more as he sends another message.

[johnny] tell me what you imagined

It’s a few moments before Ten replies, either gathering the courage or ignoring him, but Johnny doesn’t care. He has enough evidence to know by now how Ten feels, and the thought makes him smile giddily yet tug at his stomach in caution. It’s imperative he remains cautious even through his fun; this is the best friendship he’s ever had and he would  _not_ allow one selfish desire to be the cause of its end.

He’s treading on thin ice in this moment, but the ball is in Ten’s court, his actions determining how to proceed. The future of their friendship rests on his message and the severity of the situation somehow doesn’t reach Johnny fully yet.

 **[name change: ten dollars > ten]**  
[ten] i imagined a lot of things

Johnny smiles, a knee-jerk reaction to the pent up anxiety that had quickly built up moments ago, now overflowing into an unstoppable grin. Ten took the bait -  _I’ve finally got him_.

[ten] you  
[ten] your pretty lips   
[ten] that sinful tongue of yours

His smile remains even as he undoes the metallic button of his jeans, a quick pull of the zipper to begin. Johnny slips a hand inside his jeans, thankful for the knowledge that nobody is home and stretches against his bed lazily, his head against a pillow. The languid movements of his palm against himself is tantalizing, just the right amount of edge by his control. Ten’s expected reply finally comes in a double vibration from his phone that brings Johnny to his fallen senses.

[ten] that video you sent wrecked me   
[ten] it was thirty seconds of sin   
[ten] you always fuck me up in the best way  
[ten] always have and probably always will

Johnny doesn’t know if he can reply, not with the excitement bubbling up mixed dangerously with his recently born arousal. Something inside him knew all of this from years of being Ten’s friend, yet it seemed so easy to never acknowledge it - easier just to ignore, to push it into a cramped space in his brain to examine later, but the later never comes. Finally doing so, albeit after years, is making his hands jitter nervously as he types on the screen, erasing and re-writing in his nerves to seem confident. Suspicions that were once only a passing theory are now brought to a attention in a new light, a confirmation of what he once wondered without answer.

[johnny] i always knew you thought of me like that   
[johnny] but this week really made me realize it

[ten] im that obvious, huh?  
[ten] i was stuck between making myself obvious or hiding it all away   
[ten] honestly what choices did i really have?

[johnny] you never have to hide from me   
[johnny] i can’t believe you don’t already know that

[ten] i do, i do   
[ten] we just never talk about things like this

[johnny] then why don’t we start now?  
[johnny] i think you are pretty damn cute

[ten] i know i am

[johnny] bitch

[ten] ;)

[johnny] tell me something   
[johnny] something sexy that you want to do to me

[ten] fuc k  
[ten] are we really going to do this right now

[johnny] i don’t lie

[ten] fine  
[ten] are you sure your okay with this

[johnny] god damn yes yes yes i want this

[ten] alright   
[ten] okay   
[ten] well   
[ten] one of my biggest fantasies is you on your hands and knees   
[ten] you know  
[ten] naked and stuff

[johnny] and stuff…?

[ten] yeah   
[ten] well maybe with one of those cute little collars with a tiny cat bells  
[ten] that would look great on you

[johnny] youre not a furry are you   
[johnny] holy shit

[ten] no nO im  
[ten] im just saying i like the little collars

[johnny] ok, me in a collar, naked on all fours  
[johnny] what else

[ten] i never really let myself fantasize past that point

[johnny] oh  
[johnny] well now im giving you permission to fantasize all you want

[ten] oh  
[ten] maybe   
[ten] you inside me  
[ten] fuck i want you so bad ive been wanting this for so long

Johnny’s hands twitch a bit - he doesn’t even remember when his boxers got pushed down to his knees, but they are now and he doesn’t fight it. He kicks them off along with his jeans and doesn’t bother with his shirt, instead lending all his attention to what has become a desperate ache in his stomach, one hand giving in to his desire to touch himself. Steady, always steady, an even pace with an unshakeable rhythm because he’s never been erratic or wild and neither has his body.

[ten] i hope this isn’t weird but   
[ten] ive always wanted to see you on your knees too   
[ten] sucking me off  
[ten] you’d be so good

The building arousal finally gives way to something more innately carnal, a sense of urgency beginning to creep in amongst what was a simple desire only moments ago. Now everything has begun to feel heated and heavy, like a weight has been placed in his stomach and a timer ticking in the sidelines.

[johnny] please tell me more

[ten] okay   
[ten] imagine how it would feel if you were inside me  
[ten] it’s so intimate  
[ten] even with me as a bottom  
[ten] id make sure youre comfortable always   
[ten] nothing hurting too much   
[ten] but if you wanted to go rough   
[ten] i would be okay with it  
[ten] but only with you  
[ten] hair pulling and biting and a tug on a collar   
[ten] i want to be yours

Johnny becomes so wrapped up in the texts, each message branching off into another fantasy that sprouts into even more, but he takes a moment to focus on replying. One hand texting nervously, the other pumping confidently.

[johnny] i would fucking love it   
[johnny] both scenarios   
[johnny] let’s re-create it one day

[ten] i like the sound of that   
[ten] ive got even better ideas

[johnny] then tell me more

[ten] me inside of you   
[ten] god damn, johnny  
[ten] you’d be so sexy underneath me

This sets off a flame in his chest, a reddening blush that crawls up to his cheeks as he sets his phone down. The image is still heavy and prevalent in his imagination; Ten holding on to his hair and tugging just hard enough to keep his attention on the feeling of being filled up full.

Johnny takes Ten’s gift in hand, trailing his fingers down the sides and at the tip to become familiar with it. The toy is solid underneath his palms and the thought of it inside him makes his dick twitch with interest. Each move he makes is calculated, as if Ten were really here to watch the sight of Johnny fall apart at their ministations, but Johnny is alone with a dildo in his hand and there’s only one thing he can reasonably do.

He squirts a generous helping of lube from the bottle onto his fingers, easily coating them enough to drip down his palm. On his bed, Johnny gets on his hands and knees just as Ten had imagined, only now Johnny is the one whom has to use his imagination. One finger inside himself and he begins to think  _This is Ten’s hand, his fingers, this is what he wants to do to me._

It isn’t long before the second finger enters, a quick stretch because he’s grown impatient with need. It’s instinct to bury his face in the bed, his forehead resting heavily against his left forearm with the other arm stretched behind his back, fingers slipping in and out to become used to the sensation. What brings him out of his internalized fantasy is his phone’s screen lighting up with a message, one trailing after another.

[ten] idk if youre still there but   
[ten] do you know how sexy it would be if i came inside you

[johnny] would fucking love it

It’s not hard to type with one hand - what makes it difficult is that his mind is scattered across a thousand different planes of thought, each with their own drawn out fantasy.

[johnny] you would be my first

[ten] i know  
[ten] cliche but cute

Johnny thinks of how it would feel, begins to create ideas in his mind of exactly how it’d be, conceiving notions of the way Ten’s hands would feel sliding up against his body and sensitive skin. As if it were truly happening, goosebumps spread out across his skin, his arms, his neck as the next finger joins inside himself.

The toy in front of him is tantalizing and he imagines it inside of him - of  _Ten_ inside of him, and soon he takes his fingers out to replace it with what he’s been craving. Coating it with the lube is an easy task and soon the head is at his entrance, prodding to slip inside. Johnny tries to relax himself, ease the tension from each sharp angle of his body and focus on what he’s trying to accomplish, but the thought of Ten watching him is heavy on his mind. There’s an acute heat when the dildo is pushed in, a stinging burn from the stretch that begins to throb but Johnny decides he likes it. 

[ten] have you gotten the gift yet?

Johnny huffs out a laugh, though it sounds more like a groan held in for too long. “I sure as hell did.” He says to himself, the acute curve of his back dipping to push his ass in the air, an allowance for better access.

[johnny] what do you think?

[ten] shit i should have known

Johnny's knees and elbows begin to grow sore from the position he's in, his back blooming an ache from arching, but he finds that he doesn't care. Nothing can distract him from the thickness he's pushing inside of himself. He likes the control he has, likes being able to switch between fast fast  _fast_ to slow, teasing and tantalizing. It sprouts a sense of desperation in the pit of his stomach that starts to accumulate with each thrust he directs, building with the messages that appear on his phone screen.

[ten] i can imagine you fucking yourself with it

"I am." Johnny says to the empty room, but he feels as though Ten heard it somehow. Small sounds of pleasure escape from his lips, the lips that he bites in trying to contain himself. He tries to remain quiet but if he slips, it's only the empty space that catches the sounds. If he swallows down each moan or heavy breaths of exhalation, it only brings more excitement to the surface that he can't control.

[ten] image attached 

Heart quickening, he reaches for his phone and opens the image with excitement, sighing out a breath he's been holding when he sees a picture of Ten, his god damned best friend with his long fingers wrapped around his dick. Johnny can't stop looking; he feels like an innocent kid who's seen something out of the ordinary for the first time, and he can't look away.

The image is imprinted on his mind permanently now; when he closes his eyes he can still see it, Ten's pretty face and nice hands, Johnny can almost hear him. He's reminded of something, a little belatedly but not too late - he has to send this to Ten. That's the whole point of all of this.

He opens his phone camera app and sets the front facing camera on, letting it rest against a pillow and angling it so it catches the sight of Johnny perfectly, his ass and the dildo he's playing with, and his free hand gives him the opportunity to touch himself properly, stroking becoming faster in time with the urgent arousal that rises. When he feels close, he presses record.

Knowing that Ten will be watching this surprisingly doesn't make him awkward, and instead gives him the incentive to present himself in a way Ten will find sexy, something desirable and not just a teenage boy jerking off into a camera. He finds a balance of being himself and being something Ten wants, pumping himself with confidence and running though mental assurances that this isn't a mistake.

The thought of Ten doing the exact same thing in this moment gives him a boost of motivation, equaling in even faster strokes and more determined thrusts. Johnny's body becomes sensitive to little touches as he continues, trying to look anywhere but the camera in a sudden shyness. It's difficult to manage the toy and jerk himself off at the same time in an even rhythm, especially when the only thing he can focus on is the heat that threatens to spill.

His quivering thighs are proof that he's close, only a few more moments until it all ends and he's determined to make it amazing. He wants to come without using his hands, only using the toy by hitting his prostate to reach the end. He uses his free hand to prop himself up, but his other is busy with the dildo and managing it just so. Each thrust inside is another hit to his swollen prostate, and it sets him on edge even further. No hands, he reminds himself as he wants to touch, but soon none of it matters because his stomach jolts and he chokes out a moan that he can't control - in an instant, his toes are curling and goosebumps raise across his flesh; he's coming onto his bed in messy spurts that leave him breathless.

His movements that were confident only a moment ago draw to a lazy syncopated rhythm until he pulls the toy out and the scene draws to a close. Johnny stops the recording and droops to the bed, suddenly hit with a wave of intense exhaustion. He doesn't want to watch it before sending, not at all ready to see himself come for someone else, so he finds Ten's contact and lets his finger hover over the send button for a minute.

 _Do it,_ he coerces himself. So he does. 

_message sent_

 

* * *

 

 

[taeil hyung] Let's talk about who sent what gift, okay?  
[taeil hyung] I will start.  
[taeil hyung] I sent the knife, but it's intended purpose was for cooking.  
[taeil hyung] I had remembered you mentioning you had an interest.

 

[johnny] i do, thank you 

[johnny] sorry i didnt use it in it's "intended purpose"

 

[taeil hyung] ...

 

[hansollie] donghyuck is busy but he told us to tell you that he sent the ugly underwear

 

[johnny] jesus

[johnny] honestly expected

 

[hansollie] i sent you those lovely nipple piercings  
[hansolie] i think they looked pretty damn good on you

 

[johnny] i think so too

[johnny] thank you

 

[ty track] i'm responsible for that bottle of tequilla BUT  
[ty track] i didn't think you'd drink so much of it at once  
[ty track] idiot

 

[johnny] :P

[bunny boy] !!!  
[bunny boy] kkk i sent the coloring book n crayons  
[bunny boy] o(≧∇≦o)

 

[hansollie] im fuckin triggered

 

[johnny] thanks doyoung!

 

[lov japan 4ever] and i gave u the red dress ;)

 

[johnny] sdfgkljh

 

[♡ winwin ♡] i sent CHInese Learn book !  
[♡ winwin ♡] Chinese

 

[johnny] omg never would have guessed

[johnny] thanks :>

 

[foreign swagger] you got the candy sushi kit from me  
[foreign swagger] kracies poppin kitchen is the best

 

[jaehyun97] and i had given you the cake mix! :)  
[jaehyun97] it was tasty, wasn't it? :)

 

[johnny] thanks everyone so much

[johnny] i feel loved

 

[hansollie] wait wheres ten lmao  
[hansollie] he was so excited about this whole thing

 

[johnny] oh i

[johnny] already talked to him about it

 

[foreign swagger] oh? what did he get you?

 

[johnny] hahhaahaAHAHAHhah

[johnny] yeah you guys dont want to know

 

[ty track] holy shit i-  
[ty track] one time when he was drunk he told me something he wanted to buy you, and...  
[ty track] oh my god  
[ty track] i dont know what to say

 

[johnny] uh yeah we're on the same page

 

[hansollie] the fuck are you guys talking about?

 

[ty track] ten and johnny are probably dating now  
[ty track] as if that was a surprise

 

[johnny] we arent!

[johnny] actually i'll get back to you on that

 

* * *

 

 

**[chat activated: ten & johnny]**

[johnny] where are you

[ten] at home

[johnny] can i come over?

 

[ten] only if you bring my present that i got you  
[ten] let's have some fun tonight, okay?

 

[johnny] ;)

[johnny] sounds like a plan babe

 

[ten] oh, and johnny?

 

[johnny] yeah?

 

[ten] happy birthday, loser 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmbdhfsu happy birthday m'sweat frend
> 
>  
> 
> [follow me on tuMBLR @ ouchwinwin]


End file.
